Apa yang Terjadi!
by Henna-ShaSS
Summary: Minna-sama Konichiwa! saya Henna(nama samaran#plak) dan saya masih baru banget disini. sekedar pemberitahuan aja, fic yang saya publish ini sebenarnya hanya untuk test drive/ percobaan tapi saya sangat berharap agar bisa dinikmati. saya juga mohon maaf kalau fic ini tak masuk akal dan tak lucu sama sekali. silahkan...


_**APA YANG TERJADI?!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Hari yang biasa di Sanctuary. Para goldies punya aktivitas tersendiri seperti biasanya. Tapi anehnya ada keanehan yang menimpa beberapa dari mereka…

Mu terkapar di kuilnya dengan muka mual tapi Shion dan Kiki malah minggat ke taman terdekat dengan alasan ada urusan singkat. Aldebaran yang dikenal si besar ceria ini bolak balik masuk wc tanpa alasan jelas sambil bawa buku kesehatan. Aiolia gak mau keluar dari kamarnya meski pintu kamarnya lagi didobrak sama Marin pakai palu yang entah didapatnya dari mana . Shura yang sudah berpakaian ala tarzan dan masang akar gantung di kuilnya.

Athena sudah didesak oleh bronzies yang sudah cukup ngeri liat Shura yang setengah bugil dengan hanya memakai celana daun. Tapi Athena sendiri langsung lari entah kemana. Jadi urusan ini terserah kepada bronzies.

Pertama, mereka berlima pergi ke kuil Aries dimana Mu sudah berbaring tak bernyawa di tempat tidurnya dan disambut tangisan datar Shion dan Kiki #author digilas habis habisan.

Ahahaha..maaf. maksudnya Mu sudah berbaring dengan wajah tak berdaya yang hanya disambut oleh muka datar polos milik Shion dan Kiki.

"Shion, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang dilakukan Mu sebelum dia kerasukan?" tanya Ikki dengan logat conan.

"Aku mana tau, tapi yang setauku dia lagi jalan- jalan entah kemana. Kayanya ke kuil si Aldebaran." Jawab Shion enteng.

"Kalo gitu, tujuan kedua: kuil Taurus." Ujar Shun yang mulai ikutan dengan Ikki.

Begitu sampai di kuil Taurus, mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Alde yang gak berhentinya ke kamar mandi tiap 5 detik setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Etto… kalo ga kita balik kesini nanti aja. Kalo nunggu dia ginian terus,kita ga bakalan kelar." Usul Seiya yang diikuti oleh anggukan keempat lainnya.

* * *

Selagi mereka mau ke kuil Capricorn, tau taunya mereka liat kamar Aiolia lagi didobrak ama Marin dan Aiolos pake patung Athena punya Shura.

"Marin-san? Aiolos juga? Klean ngapain dobrak pintu si Aiolia? Klean mau perkosa dia ya?" Seiya langsung pasang muka bloon miliknya dan disambut oleh tinju ala Marin.

"Enak aja! Ga doyan kale!" seru Aiolos.

"Jadi kenapa pake acara dobrak segala? Shura ga marah kalo klean ambil patungnya?" tanya Shiryu.

"Ga tau. Tadi Marin ngambil patung ini di depan kuilnya si kambing." Jawab Aiolos.

"Tapi si Aiolia kenapa?" tanya Hyoga.

"Dia kaga mau kluar dari tadi. padahal dia ada janji ama aku tauk!" sahut Marin yang sudah super sebal.

"Eng. Ya uda deh. Kami ke kuil si kambing… eh.. Shura dulu ya." Ujar Shun sambil nyeret Seiya yang sudah pingsan.

* * *

Kebetulan juga mereka lewat kuil virgo. Entah kenapa, ada pula spagheti di depan kursi teratai Shaka.

"Tumben si Shaka makan spagheti? Bukannya dia vegetarian?" tanya Seiya yang sudah sadar sambil mencomoti spagheti Shaka.

"Eeh! Lo ngapain nyomot makanan si Shaka? Nanti dimarahin lo!" sahut Ikki yang padahal sudah ikutan mencomot makanan itu.

Begitu ditelan, dua duanya langsung tepar macam ada beton 10 ton yang nimpa pala mereka.

"Weks! Kok malah k.o? bangun woy!" seru Hyoga sambil nyepak kepala mereka dengan penuh kemenangan(?).

"Nanti dibangunin! Shaka datang! Ayo cabut!" Shun langsung gendong Ikki ala Bridal style. Sedangkan Seiya diseret dengan rambutnya dijambak oleh Shiryu dan Hyoga nunggangin perut Seiya sementara Shiryu kocar kacir narik rambut Seiya.

Begitu Shaka datang, yang lainnya sudah ngacir duluan. Shaka heran melihat masakannya yang sudah setengah porsi.

"Tadi ada yang datang ya?" gumam Shaka.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar Virgo, Seiya dan Ikki masih tepar. Shun dkk heran liat mereka berdua.

"Kok bisa pingsan sih?" tanya Hyoga sambil asik ngipasin Shiryu yang setengah sekarat.

"Jangan- jangan spageti si Shaka yang bikin si Mu ama Alde jadi gituan."ujar Shun yang kembali bergaya ala Conan.

"Masuk akal juga. Tapi kalo si Aiolia ama Shura?" tanya Hyoga.

"Kayaknya mereka jadi gila berkat makanan aneh si Shaka." Jawab Shun.

"Semuanya jadi masuk akal. Tadi aku memang nemu saus tomat di mulut Mu. Di kuil taurus dan leo aku juga liat ada piring kosong."sahut Hyoga.

"Walaupun itu benar, gimana cara perbaikinya?" tanya Shiryu sambil renggangkan kakiknya ke dekat muka Ikki.

Spontan aja Ikki langsung sadar sambil nutup hidung.

"Anjrit! Berapa lama gak lo cuci kaos kaki tu! Asam banget! HOEEK!"bentak Ikki sambil muntah muntah.

Shiryu hanya nyengir bersalah. "Sori bro. udah seminggu lebih gua lupa nyuci kaos kaki ini." Ujar Shiryu enteng sambil kembali merenggangkan kakinya. Kali ini mulut seiya sasarannya.

"HUEEGH! BAU ASAAM!"teriak Seiya sambil meninju Shiryu sampai nyusruk ke tong sampah terdekat.

Shun dan Hyoga hanya cengo dan gak percaya ngeliat pertunjukan utama itu. Hanya dengan menghirup udara segar milik kaos kaki Shiryu, mereka langsung sadar begitu aja.

"Jadi jawabannya ada pada kaos kaki si Shiryu?" ujar Hyoga sambil bantu Shiryu yang sudah dengan posisi kepala didalam tong,kaki ngangkang ke atas.

"Kayaknya kaos kaki si Shiryu cukup hebat bangunin dua manusia ini. Apalagi buat nyadarin 4 goldies lain kan?" tanya Ikki yang sudah cukup dengan muntahnya.

"Ayo kita coba aja ama Shura." Ujar shun.

"tapi itu sama aja mustahil kan? Kita ngajak ngomong aja malah disambut pake 'auoo' segala. Memangnya dia mau nyanyi lagu comeback exo wolf?"tanya Seiya sambil ngeluarin mp3 playernya entah dari mana dan langsung mutar lagu wolf EXO.

"begini, untuk Mu kita langsung tempelin aja kaos kakinya ke hidung ato mulutnya. Mau dijejalkan ke tenggoroknya pun boleh. Kalo untuk Alde, Aiolia bisa kita tabok sampe setengah mampus lalu pake cara yang sama. Untuk Shura harus kita bius pakai dosis kingkong lalu pake cara yang sama juga."usul Shiryu yang baru aja ditarik keluar.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Langsung aja."sahut Ikki yang diikuti dengan sorakan ala cheerleader dari keempat saint lain.

* * *

Pertama di kuil Aries, seperti yang diduga. Mu bangun dengan histeris ketika melihat ada kaos kaki di mukanya dan kembali terkapar. Kuil Taurus, Alde yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk 1000 kalinya langsung tepar akibat pukulan telak dari palu 10 ton yang entah didapat hyoga dari mana. Begitu tepar, kaos kaki itu balik nempel ke hidung Aldebaran. Begitu Aldebaran bangun, untunglah dia langsung ga sakit perut tapi karena saking baunya kaos kaki Shiryu Aldebaran balik ngacir ke kamar mandi untuk muntah muntah saking illfeelnya.

Di kuil Leo, Aiolos dan Marin masih belum selesai dengan mendobraknya. Tapi begitu Shun berlari alias didorong oleh Hyoga ke arah pintu kamar Aiolia yang tebal itu, pintunya hancur gitu aja dan Shun langsung setengah sekarat melihat mukanya yang diakui bak artis korea telak menghantam pintu Aiolia yang amit amit kuat.

Sesampai didalam, ternyata Aiolia sudah ikutan terkapar di kamarnya. Pantes aja didobrak ga merespon. Seperti cara biasa, kaos kaki semerbak itu kembali nempel di hidung seseorang. Begitu Aiolia bangun, Marin langsung ngomelin Aiolia karena batalnya janji yang masih misteri itu.

Begitu mereka lewat kuil Virgo, Shaka yang melihat mereka numpang lewat langsung nawarin masakannya yang super 'lezat' itu. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Shaka yang panjang lebar tentang spagethi yang sebenarnya mudah banget dimasak, kelima bronzesaint langsung mengikat Shaka dan menyumpel mulutnya pakai rambutnya sendiri(?).

"Dasar! Gara gara masakan lo, Mu, Alde, Aiolia dan Shura pada Ko-id tau! Masih mending lo mau tanggung jawab, ini malah sok baik nawarin orang masakan sialanmu!" Hyoga ngomel ngomel sementara Seiya dan Ikki gak kapoknya masih mau nyoba spagheti Shaka. Shiryu yang melihat mereka langsung meninju mereka berdua sampai kepalanya nyangkut di tiang terdekat.

"Sudahlah Hyoga! Nanti kita omelin Shaka setelah Shura sudah kelar! Ayo pergi!" ujar Shiryu sambil nyeret Hyoga dengan menarik celana dalamnya. Shun ikut dengan mereka begitu juga dengan Ikki dan Seiya yang berjalan dengan kondisi masih menyangkut di tiang.(Author: kok bisa ya? Shaka: tiangnya dari gabus.)

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Capricorn. Shura yang asik berayun bagai tarzan minum steroid buat makin kuat untuk olimpiade berayun pakai akar(memangnya ada?). Ternyata mengejar dia bukan hal yang mudah karena saint yang satu ini ahli banget buat berayun dan bakalan cocok untuk calon film tarzan. Tapi semua itu berhenti ketika…

"SHURA! AWAS ADA…" belum siap Shiryu memberikan peringatan, Shura sudah nabrak tiang didepannya. Kalau mau melihatnya, coba bayangkan george of the jungle tapi kali ini dengan imej Shura yang hanya pakai celana daun.

"…tiang."ucap Shiryu pelan setelah melihat Shura yang sudah pingsan dengan ala kadarnya.

Selama ada kesempatan bagus, Shiryu bukannya nempelin kaos kakinya melainkan nempelin kakinya yang masih memakai sebelah kaos kaki ke arah hidung dan mulut Shura.

'_Heheheheh. Lumayan buat balas dendam!'_batin Shiryu sambil nyengir bahagia.

Keempat monyet… eh.. saint lainnya langsung cengo sambil asik makan popcorn dan menonton Shiryu masih asik balas dendam entah apapun lah itu.

"ngghh.. hah? HOOOOWEEEEGGH! BAUUK!" Shura memekik histeris melihat dan mencium aroma memikat dari Shiryu yang sekarang masih aja asik berpose ala kemenangan sepak bola.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh goldies kecuali Shaka berkumpul di kuil capricorn. Seiya dkk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Yang menjadi korban langsung ingat kalau Shaka memang jadi pembuat onar kali ini. Tiba tiba Shaka langsung muncul di kuil capricorn dengan ikatannya yang masih nempel tapi rambutnya gak nyumpel mulutnya lagi.

"KAU!" teriak para korban sambil ngejar Shaka yang sudah ngacir duluan dengan cara barunya untuk kabur yakni, 'pocong dikejar pacarnya si kunti karena si pocong ketahuan selingkuh'.

**The end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf kalau fic ini sama sekali tak masuk akal dan tak lucu sama sekali. maklum aja ini pertama kalinya aku gabung dan publish di jdi saya masih perlu bimbingan dari author yang lebih pengalaman. lagipula ini hanya sekedar percobaan tapi saya harap bisa dinikmati meski hanya secuil. **

**OWARI3**


End file.
